Trouble
by country-chick-20
Summary: An Arsonist is after Severide and Casey is there to help him get through it. Will follow the series but also be AU Will try to post this every Wednesday Starts from Episode 2.01 A Problem house
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey guys so I came up with this plot after watching the season two premiere of Chicago fire(I'm s o happy the show is back) okay anyways I thought I'd try a little bromants story between everyone's favorite Lieutenants

Some quotes may be wrong but I did the best I can. Meaning that the quotes will sort of match what was said on the episode but not completely.

Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Dick Wolf and NBC even though I do wish i owned Lt Casey though

An Arsonist is after Severide and Casey is there to help him get through it.

Severide placed his feet on the stairs he heard a creak _"oh damn he thought" _but before he could move to safety the weight of his bunker gear caused the stairs to break and Severide fall two stories down in the basement

_"Ah"_ Severide cried in pain as he laid on the basement floor the flames licking around him. He looked up at where the stairs use to be before they went from under him. His radio crackled.

_"Severide"_ Chief's voice boomed through the walkie talkie. _"What happened_"

Severide grabbed his talkie_. "I'm trapped in the basement, going to need some help chief"_

Chief pointed to Capp. _"Let's go now"_

The crew ran into the house not worrying about the fire that was burning the only thing there minds were on was the fact that one of their family members was trapped and they needed to get him out.

_"Hey throw the hose down"_ Severide yelled as Chief and Capp ran in followed by other firemen.

They threw the hose down in the hole and Severide grabbed it. Then after Chiefs command they pulled him up out of the hole. Once out of the building Severide went over to the curb and sat down he looked up at the building the flames being put by the engine crew.

_"Hey"_ said a voice. Severide looked up to see his fellow lieutenant sit down next to him.

_"Hey"_ Severide said. Casey handed him a water bottle "thanks"

_"Are you okay"_ he asked concerned.

_"Yeah, I'm fine"_ Severide said suddenly something caught his eye

Casey looked up to what Severide was staring at

_"Kelly what is it?"_ Matt asked.

_"Those numbers on the building I know those numbers."_

_"Severide get out here quick it's an emergency"_ Herrmans voice ripped through the fire house causing Severide to jump up from his chair and followed by Capp run outside to see what the commotion was only to see something he wish he never seen his car on fire

_"Oh hell no"_ he shouted as he ran toward his car. Hermann running to grab the fire extinguisher.

Severide watched as the crew put out the fire leaving a charred car outside the firehouse

_"You smell that?"_ Casey asked

_"Yeah"_ Severide nodded

_"It's the same stuff that was used at the last fire_" Casey said. Severide nodded in agreement

_"Oh you guys make your own fires here" _a voice said Casey and Severide turned around

_"You must be the new guys"_ Casey said

_"I'm Lieutenant Spellman this is firefighter Clarke"_ Spellman said

Casey shook his hand_. "Casey this is Severide" _he says pointing to his fellow lieutenant who doesn't say hi instead just stares at his car or what was left of it.

_"Jeff Clarke sir"_ Clarke said as he held out his hand Severide takes it and shakes it

_"The chiefs inside"_ Casey said to the new guys. _"You can go see him"_

_"Thanks"_ Spellman nodded as he and Clarke walked towards the firehouse.

_"I can't believe this"_ Severide said quietly. Casey looked over at him and without saying a word placed his hand on his shoulder.

_"We will find this guy"_ Casey told him

"_And what If we don't what else does he have to do before we find him" _Severide snapped causing Casey to jump

"_I'm sorry"_ Severide said running his hand through his hair

"it's fine, your pissed I'd be too" Casey said

_I'm going to go fill Chief in on what's happening" _Severide said as he headed towards the firehouse

_"Damn Severide I wish I knew what to do to help you"_ Casey thought as he watched Severide disappear into the fire house.

Uh oh Severide is in danger, who do you think is after Severide

So here is the first chapter I tried to follow along with the first episode as best I can but I also put my own twist on things. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Kelly couldn't believe what was happening this week. If he had to pick his worse week ever this was it. First Shay had to tell him her suspicions about Renee's baby not being his, then his friend and fellow Lieutenant Matt Casey almost fell to his death after the ladder he was on crashed from under him. Kelly would not know what to do if he lost Matt. Then to make matters worse an Arsonist was after him.

Severide rubbed his hands over his face as he stood in the locker room "god. When is this gonna end" he thought to himself. He heard the door of the locker room open and a second later Mills came in

"Hey lieutenant" Mills said nervously

"Mills" Severide nodded "what can I do for you?"

"I heard about the arsonist and wanted to know if your okay" Mills said

Severide looked at him "oh yeah, I'm fine"

Mills nodded before he turned around and headed for the door

"Hey Mills" Severide called out allowing Mills to turn around and face the lieutenant "thanks for the concern"

Mills nodded before he opened the door and headed for the common area with the rest of the fireman leaving Severide alone once again to wallow in his thoughts.

Severide joined the men in the common area. The rest of the men were sitting at the table enjoying the dinner Mills had made them. Severide nodded to the men before he turned around and headed back out ignoring the confused and worried faces from his fellow firefighters.

Casey knew something was up. this whole issue with the arsonist was bothering Severide.

"I'll be back" Casey said as he got up from the table and went out the door Severide went out just five minutes ago. He walked outside and saw Severide sitting on the fire truck.

"Hey" Casey said walking over to Severide  
"Hey" Severide said looking up  
"Are you doing okay" Casey asked  
Severide sighed deeply "no man, I'm not. I can't take this anymore. We have an arsonist out on the loose and we have no idea who it is and why he is after me" Casey rubbed the back of his neck "I don't know man," he said "but I do know this no one at 51 is gonna stop until this guy is caught" Severide nodded he knew Matt was right the guys at 51 won't stop until this arsonist was caught but he was still worried even though he wouldn't let his fellow firefighters know that. He knew what he had to do. He had to let the union know what was going on and that's what he did as soon as his shift ended he went straight to the Union.

"Mr Severide what can I do you for?" Asked the union officer. Severide got down to business telling the union officer about the fires, his badge number his car being blown up. The union officer nodded his head as he listened intensively. Once Severide finished the union officer spoke. Telling Severide about an arsonist who had a vendetta against his father was out of jail. "Do you think it's him?" Severide asked. "It could be but I don't know" Severide nodded before he got up. He thanked the union officer shook his hand and was on his way after guaranteeing that they would call once they caught the arsonist.

The rest of the week went by slow the arsonist who after Kelly talked to his father found out was not the guy they thought, was still striking and to make matters worse his late childhood friend'a wife heather was in Jail for DUI and manslaughter. This week could not get any worse Severide thought as the overhead pager went off and the voice on the intercom said

Truck 81...squad 3...Ambulance 61...battalion 25.

After hearing the address the crew was off.

"My restaurant" kelly heard mills say as he made his way to his respective truck.

And they were off.

The fire was huge Mills jumped out of the truck "mom" he called out before he caught her on the other side of the street he ran over to her and hugged her. "Are you alright" he asked "yeah everyone is out" she said Mills nodded before heading over to the chief. "Chief we need to get in there". "No" chief said sternly. "It's to dangerous. And with that he started making orders to his men about how he wants the fire fought. Mills standing behind anger in his eyes. Suddenly mills took off his gloves and helmet he placed his mask on then his helmet and gloves and ran towards the building ignoring the shouts from Chief Boden and Matthew Casey to stop and stay back.

Mrs Mills went up to Boden. "Whats Peter doing?" She shouted in hysterics "Wallace you get my boy out of there" Boden grabbed her and placed his hands on her cheeks to calm her down. "Severide he said who nodded as he got ready to go grab Mills from the restaurant. A few seconds later however Mills ran out of the building a minute before the building blew up. He ran over to his Mom. "Dads medals" he said "I don't care about no damn medals I care about you" Mrs mills said a hint of anger, sadness an fear in her voice. Before Peter could respond Chief Boden came up to him and pushed him out of the way to talk to him about his actions. "You could have killed one of your fellow firefighters they were going to come in after you." Chief yelled. Mills just stared at him before he lifted up the same piece of evidence found at the other fires "it's not a kitchen fire chief" Mills said as he handed the evidence to chief and then walked away.

Back at the firehouse. Mills, Casey, Severide, Shay and Dawson stood around. "First your car then my restaurant" Mills said. "But why. Mills wasn't working here when we put Hast away for the fires" "it's not hast" Severide said "what" everyone said at the same time. "I talked to my dad and then I looked at the blueprint the fires match the fires we fought in the past." "What are you saying" Casey asked. "The arsonist is a firefighter" Severide said firmly.

Later that night after shift Severide walked into a bar where a familiar guy with red hair was sitting drinking a beer. "Hey there he is." Severide said as he took a seat next to his former brother in uniform Hadley. "Well if it isn't Kelly Severide, tell me what brings you to my town" Hadley asked as he took a sip of his beer' "well I was in town wanted to stop by and say hi, catch up on old times" Hadley nodded. "Remember all those fires we use to fought together remember them" Severide said hoping that he could get something out of Hadley. Hadley just sat there saying nothing his expression stayed the same did not change to satisfaction or fear or anything. "There were fires this past couple days just like the fires you and I use to fight." Hadley turned to Severide. "You think it's me" "yeah"  
Hadley smiled.

"Prove it"

And with that he got up and left leaving Severide to think about what just happened.

Well there you go guys the next chapter I wanted to get this up last Wednesday but with school and test every week and I got a volunteer job every Wednesday and Friday morning at my colleges daycare so I have been sleeping a lot making it hard for me to find a time to write. The next chapter may take a while to post due to it being midterms next week and I really need to pass if I want to transfer next fall. But I will try my best to post the next chapter or two soon.  
Thank you for reading and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys so I finished my midterms (cross my fingers that I passed) Now I can focus on this story. :) so I was a little disappointed that the show wrapped up the arsonist story line pretty quickly in this last episode. I was also upset that there was hardly any Severide/casey moments. Hopefully those moments will come soon though. Well here's the next chapter.

Again all characters are property of the great Dick Wolf and NBC.

The next morning Kelly walked in to to the firehouse he nodded at Capp and Clarke who was seated at the squad table before heading over to the locker room to change. After he was dressed he threw his bag in the locker causing a photo fell down. He picked up the photo and stared at it, a photo of him, Capp, and Hadley at the firemen's barbecue. Severide starred at the photo and soon found his anger start to surge. He crumbled up the photo and threw it in the trash. "I need to go find chief and tell him." Kelly thought as he shut his locker and headed towards Chief Boden's office but he never makes it as Mouch, Otis and Cruz corner him. "I hear your looking for a third roommate" Otis says, Cruz and Mouch nodding. The three argue back and forth about who should be the roommate, Severide shakes his head before spotting Boden walk by. "I need to talk to Boden" Severide says as he pushes past the three and heads over to Boden. "Chief" he calls out causing Boden to turn around and face Severide. "What can I do for you Kelly" Boden asks "I know who the arsonist is." Kelly states. "You do?" Boden asks Kelly nods his head "who?" Boden asks. Kelly who points to a photo of Hadley. "Hadley?" Chief questions. Severide nods his head "I have a bad feeling Chief" "You need more than a bad feeling" "I know it's him Chief" Severide presses "it could be but until I get solid proof we can't do anything and you can't go around accusing people of arson with a bad feeling, leave the arson investigation to the arson detectives" Chief says before he walks back to his office. Leaving Severide in the hallway. "Damn it" Severide curses as he turns around and heads toward the locker rooms he enters the locker rooms and sits down "Hadley" he curses his former squad members name. "Hey is everything alright? A voice says from behind. Kelly turns around to see Casey standing there. "Yeah" Severide lies "just thinking about some things" "Is it about the arson attacks? Casey asks? Severide nods, Casey takes a seat on the bench next to him. "I think I know who the arsonist is" Kelly says "What who?" Casey asks "Hadley" Severide says. "What! are you sure?" Casey asks "I'm positive, I mean all the signs point to him, my badge number, my car, Mills diner, he's out for revenge Matt" Casey could only nod his head as he listened to Kelly. "Have you talked to Chief?" Casey asks. "Yeah he said I need proof" Severide groans "says I need more than a bad feeling but I know it's him he told me to prove it when I went to see him" Casey's eyes widen "you saw Hadley?" Severide nods "when?" "Two nights ago I went down to the bar he hangs out in to confront him." Casey stares at him not sure what to say. Finally he says "I have your back" Severide looks up to Casey and smiles. He knew Casey would have his back on this. Hell the whole firehouse will once they find out about Hadley

So that is all for this chapter it's not really my best also I know that in this episode Hadley shows up to the fire house and the fire scene with Casey and Mills trapped in the basement and Severide attacking Hadley but I plan on putting that in the next chapter. Even though the show wrapped up the arson storyline in four episodes I want to make it longer in this story I also want to add more casey/Severide moments since the show Hasn't been doing that, (I should have a talk on twitter with Derek Haas about that) The story may take awhile on updates do to the fact that I need to focus on college a little this semester Because sadly school has to come first before chicago fire (and yes I just slapped myself for saying that but 36 days until finals so I need to start studying now if I want those A) and I know we all hate waiting like waiting for Chicago fire to come back in three weeks :( but I will try to update as much as I can so please bear with me. So thanks for reading and sorry for the late update


	4. Chapter 4

"We know your the snitch" Herman said to Clarke. Two two firefighters were going at it with the rest of the crew standing by, when Severide looked up. "You have got to be kidding me" Severide said causing half the house to turn around to see Hadley standing in the doorway. Severide got up from his chair and started towards Hadley. "What the hell do you want Hadley? Severide demanded a hint of anger in his voice. "I just came to buy a shirt" Hadley answered with a smug look on his face. "Your not welcomed here" Severide said. "Is that how your gonna treat a former brother" Hadley stated. Severide could feel his anger flaring, his fist curled up ready to punch Hadley but before he could do anything the overhead system went off letting the crew know that there was a fire that needed tending too. Severide got into the passenger seat of the squad three rig as it pulled out of the garage he looked back into the review watching Hadley with a smile on his face. "Damn that guy" he said more to himself than his fellow squad members.

The team pulled up to the house fire. Severide and Casey made their way over to the chief to see how he wanted things to play out. But before he could let his two leaders know what was gonna happen they heard a loud crash and the sound of a man screaming they looked up to see a man jump out from the second floor window and land on the ground with a thud. Shay and Dawson instantly ran over to him. They started checking on him for broken bones before they placed a c-collar around his neck and placed him on the backboard. "We need to get him to the hospital" Shay demanded "help us lift him up. On three. 1, 2, 3" Dawson, Shay, Cruz and Otis all lifted up the man and placed him and the backboard onto the gurney. "My girlfriend she's inside" the man said in fear. "We will get her sir the fireman are up on the second floor" Shay said trying to reassure the men. "No no, she's in the basement. She smelled something burning and went down to check it out." "Okay we're get her out" Shay said. "Please hurry" the man pleaded. Dawson got out her walkie talkie. "Chief the victim is in the basement" "copy that" chief said he turned to Casey. "Victim is in the basement" "were on it" Casey said as he ran towards the house "Mills with me" he shouted. Casey and Mills walked down into the basement searching for the girl. "Fire department call out" Casey shouted he turned ready to check the other side of the basement. Mills took out the infrared camera and checked around he say the body of a women laying on the ground. "Lieutenant" he shouted him and Casey made her way over to the women. They bent down and Casey checked her pulse. "Let's get her out of here" Casey said as he and Mills carefully lifted her up but before they could go anywhere the stairs of the basement crumbled down leaving the men trapped. Casey turned around to the window looking for an escape route "Chief, Mills and I our trapped we need a ladder at sector 4" "we are on it" Chief said. "51 bring a ladder to sector four" Severide demanded. The men carried a ladder over to sector four. Chief using a crow bar broke the window "put the ladder down in here" he demanded. The men did as they were told and Casey, and Mills placed the women on the ladder. "Okay careful guys" Casey said as the men carefully pulled the ladder with the women on it out of the basement and into the fresh air. Dawson and Shay ran over to check on her. "She's still alive" Dawson said. Severide helped get Mills out of the basement. Once Mills was out he turned back to Casey "ok Casey it's your turn" Casey started to climb out. He made it out and took off his helmet and mask. As he took a few breaths of fresh air he looked up to see Hadley standing on the sidewalk watching the men work. "Severide" he said. Severide looked over to where Casey was staring. Across the street on the sidewalk stood Hadley. Severide made his way over to him he threw his gloves at Hadley "did you start this fire" he yelled Hadley just stared at him a smile crept out on his face "how could I have started it I was at the firehouse" Severide attacked him. "You could have killed that girl. She's gonna spent the rest of her life in the burn unit" he shouted "Severide, knock it off" Boden's voice boomed as he and Casey pulled him off Hadley. "You know what, keep the shirt I don't want it" said Hadley before he turned around and walked away. Chief pulled Kelly away from the rest of the men "what the hell is wrong with you starting a fight with a former firefighter" Boden asked "I'm sorry chief. I saw him and just reacted. But chief I know it's him and he could of killed that girl or Matt or Mills." Severide said. "Weather or not he is the arsonist you can not attack him everytime you see him, just let the arson detectives handle it" after that chief turned around and headed to his truck. Severide doing the same. Back at the firehouse Severide wanted nothing to do than to get in the shower. He jumped out of the passenger side of squad 3 rig took off his turnout gear and headed to the locker room.

The water was cool on his skin as he stood in the shower washing off the soot and dirt images of Hadley kept popping in his head. "Argh dammit Hadley" He screamed.

"Severide" Casey called out "you alright" "yeah" Severide said "be out in a minute" Casey nodded before leaving the locker room.

Severide entered the common area after his shower Casey was sitting at the table playing cards with a few guys from truck. He nodded at Casey who nodded in return before heading over to get coffee. Casey got up from the table and walked over to him. "Hey let's grab a beer tonight. It's on me" he said "Sure sounds good," Severide agreed. He took his coffee and headed to his office. Sitting down at his desk he thought about what happened today, Hadley at the firehouse then making an appearance at the fire. The women being badly burned and Casey being trapped in the basement. "Damn you Hadley" Severide curses.

Shift ends an hour later. Severide walks into chief Boden's office to hand in his paperwork. He turns to leave but before he could fully leave chief stops him "Kelly" Kelly turns around "yes chief" Kelly says slightly scared of the stern tone the chief had in his voice. "I have to say I was not proud of your actions today concerning Hadley" "I know chief bu-" "I am not finished" chief yelled. Kelly instantly shutting up. "Even if Hadley is the arsonist or not you can not go attacking him out in public. I am in over my head with McLeod and the budget cuts" Severide nodded. "So this is what is going to happen. Your going to drop this investigation and let the arsonist investigators handle it. Is that understood" "yes sir" Severide says. "Good, now go home, get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow" Boden says before he turns back to his paperwork. "Good night Chief" Severide says as he leaves the office he heads to the locker room to grab his bag before heading out into the cool crisp air. Casey waiting by his truck. "Hey you waited?" Severide asked. "Yeah do you still want to go out for beers?" Casey asked "yeah, let me go home and change first" Severide says. "Okay." Nods casey "I'll see you in about an hour at Molly's" Severide nods before he gets in to his car. Casey doing the same. To head home and get ready for the night both oblivious to Hadley's set of eyes watching from a discreet distance.

A/N I am so sorry guys this chapter took longer for me to update. I wanted to get this chapter up last week but my grades were slipping so I spent last week trying to get my grade up and my new volunteer job has me waking up early so I'm in bed by 9 or 10. But luckily it is now the weekend and school is almost over so I will have more time to write this story. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter more to come soon. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Severide entered Molly's a few hours later, he looked around before spotting Casey at the bar talking to Dawson and Herrman. Making his way over to the bar he nodded hi to Dawson and Hermann before taking a seat next to Matt. "Hey you made it" Matt said as he ordered another beer for Kelly. "Yeah, well I was not gonna back out of free beer" Kelly joked, Casey rolling his eyes as Hermann sets down two beers in front of them. "Thanks Hermann" Casey says Severide nodding. "No problem guys" Hermann says before he retreats to the back to finish up a few things before they close for the night Dawson already having left for she had plans for the night with Shay.

"So how are the Darden boys?" Severide asked after a while of silence. Casey sighed "There good I guess, Griffin is a handful though. When I tell him not to do something or I try to discipline him he rebels," Casey answered. Severide nods not knowing what to say to him. "Who knew being a 'parent' would be tough" Casey says as he takes a drink of his beer. "Your doing the right thing Matt" Severide try's to reassure him. Matt nodding "I just feel like I'm not cut out for this though." "Hey listen to me heather knew what she was doing when she chose you as the boys guardian your responsible Matt it may not be easy at first but you have me and the whole damn firehouse to help you" "thanks kelly." Matt says. "No problem what are friends for" Kelly says causing Matt to smile "Enough about me, how are you doing? Matt asked

"Ugh it's the whole damn arson investigation." Kelly said. "Hadley's gone to far today. He could have killed that girl or you" "I know" Matt said thinking back to earlier that day when the stairs fell trapping him and Mills in the house with the victim. Luckily they were able to get the victim and themselves out safely before any damage could be done to them or worse damage to the victim. "No! You don't know" Severide shouted causing Matt to flinch a little and Severide to frown "I'm sorry, it's just damn it Matt I could have lost you today because of Hadley's sick game." "What if he goes after Shay or my dad next" Casey nodded before placing his hand on Kelly's shoulder. "Kelly I said this before and I'm saying it again. We will catch Hadley and put him away for good. I promise" Severide just nods "I could have killed him today after that." He says after a while of silence. "I know" Matt says.

The rest of the night the two talk and joke about work, andy and their upcoming plans for their next day off the topic of Hadley never being mentioned. At quarter past 10 they leave the bar "See you tomorrow at work." Severide says as he heads for his car "yeah" Matt says as he does the same. But as Matt nears his truck he notices something odd, stepping closer he sees that all four tires of his truck were flattened. "Really, Damnnit" Casey says. He takes his phone out to call Kelly only to have it knocked out of his hand "what th-" but before Casey could finish his jaw connects with someone's fist causing his head to snap to the right. "What do you want?" Casey turns back to try to get a good look at his attacker only to get punched in the face and knocked down. "What do you want" Casey asks only to get a punch to his midsection. Casey trying to get the upper hand his attacker however not letting that happen and after one last kick to his tender midsection Casey is down.

"Hello" Severide's sleepy voice says into the phone "Severide" Boden's stern voice is heard on the other side. Severide already out of bed and getting his shoes on knowing that with chief calling at such a late hour it can not be good. "Get to lakeshore now. Casey was attacked."

"What?"


End file.
